Single Ladies AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé. This video features many different princess characters from some of the Barbie movies. Gallery Anneliese in White.jpg|Princess Anneliese CAD9A6C9-FCD8-4F0D-8D70-B04DC9B4B9DB.jpeg|Princess Genevieve 593FF21C-327A-4689-8CBB-97C3484474D2.png|Princess Rosella BE828193-0E2B-435E-AADF-A5F5DB7C1AEF.png|Princess Liana 994E06A0-5289-4BF6-A6D3-A0B2AD325707.jpeg|Rapunzel 4296E745-97C4-4B4A-8EFC-584AF7E2DA02.jpeg|Odette 57F803DF-B79C-4699-83E5-A68C47A7916D.png|Merliah Summers 5FE685AA-FC96-40CD-9587-EE9F58053BAE.png|Princess Sophia 5AE9A90A-B40C-460C-807A-D6A389654512.png|Queen Erika 2AE05B08-943E-4592-95BD-F28B0366D764.png|Princess Annika 1B39E332-F714-4CA0-9556-0D4351294582.png|Princess Alexa 8457655C-FA34-416B-9355-A61EBBBF2808.png|Princess Lumina 7EFD2411-134D-4571-9785-FB194CBBD8AF.png|Princess Courtney 4C1A4340-E9D6-4F4F-B0DE-306E003492FB.jpeg|Corinne 4FA0DBE2-444D-4F3B-B360-4EF6B1F551FF.png|Princess Tori 6AA1A2F4-6FFE-4E2A-ACC5-64B9533AA6FA.png|Princess Ashlyn 1AB4727F-AF96-42CC-B471-6E10C11A27C0.png|Princess Blair 1364DCEB-B819-4B9E-8DE6-DF7288B64574.jpeg|Princess Courtney A84525CA-7D1A-4029-955E-57DF8FD9C49F.png|Princess Fallon 835597C4-B4CC-4B0F-B86C-4913C77162D1.png|Princess Brietta 16DABB04-F0F6-40DE-A03E-FED63AADE9A3.png|Princess Bella CD6875F8-CA60-4A58-B5D8-7D0CA4740684.png|Princess Catania F2E85758-10E0-42DB-8839-A8C7732D8097.png|Delancy 02EE0A05-747C-4550-977D-021DFDA56145.png|Princess Delia 39988C5C-8520-45B2-BC1E-D72AF3D04CA7.jpeg|Clara 536B3349-2ECD-4279-9B58-D246CDCEF709.png|Princess Kara D4BC8B0A-1D87-47B7-A5B1-1A08FE41A840.png|Princess Portia 08B60B96-5DC8-4B33-8D8C-199FD0AE25A8.png|Princess Miranda A4B6B9C5-6003-42AD-812A-A4F486E60FC2.png|Princess Luciana 590C9557-27B9-4F07-A2A3-74C0680BF702.png|Princess Meredith Lyrics All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (Now put your hands up) Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up) I'm doing my own little thing You decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip) 'Cause another brother noticed me I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me) Don't pay him any attention 'Cause I cried my tears (tears), gave ya three good years (years) You can't be mad at me 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips (hips) And we tighter than my Deréon jeans Actin' up (up), drank in my cup (cup) I can care less what you think I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention 'Cause you had your turn (turn), and now you gon' learn What it really feels like to Miss B 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Don't treat me to these things of the world (I'm not that kind of girl) Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve Is a man that makes me, then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost, I'll be gone All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (Now put your hands up) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Whoa-oh-oh 'Cause if you like it, then you should of put a ring on it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it, then you should of put a ring on it Oh-oh-oh Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:AMVs